


I just wanna make you groove baby

by SkkywaIkker



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, menção baekhun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkkywaIkker/pseuds/SkkywaIkker
Summary: — Eu não sei, Baek. Por que você não me mostra o que pode fazer?... Ou sobre como Sehun adorava o cheiro daquele sabonete.NSFW. +18. SeBaek. Menção BaekHun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I just wanna make you groove baby

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm oi. estou tímida, faz teeeempo que não posto algo hahahah. espero que goste!  
> é minha primeira vez nesse site! yey! por favor, releve eventuais erros que encontrar.
> 
> aliás, você pode me achar no twitter procurando por @BByunlover <3
> 
> AVISO: tem palavrão. Recomendo que não leia se te incomoda. 
> 
> acho que é isso.  
> boa leitura~

Sehun suspirou, roçando sutilmente o nariz na virilha de Baekhyun. — Eu adoro o cheiro desse sabonete.

O ruivo concordou com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que Sehun não veria. Sentiu o dedo do amante apertar a entrada de leve e respirou fundo, apertando o lençol entre os próprios dedos.

— Eu disse que adoro esse sabonete, _hyung_. — O loiro ergueu o rosto para encarar o mais velho, desviando no processo do membro rígido a sua frente. — Não vai me responder? — e apertou-lhe as bolas, fazendo a pressão certa para arrancar um suspirar sôfrego de Baekhyun.

— É, é. Sabonete legal esse... — disse, após respirar fundo. — Sehunnie...

Havia algo na cena que encantava o maknae. Talvez as coxas ao redor dos seus ombros ou os braços abertos do ruivo, apertando o fino tecido branco abaixo de si. A respiração entrecortada, os lábios vermelhos e partidos em busca de ar. Os fios bagunçados, apontando para vários lados, mostrando a tez levemente úmida.

Sehun não sabia o que era, mas adorava refletir sobre enquanto transformava o ruivo em uma poça de gemidos e prazer.

Faltava pouco para Baekhyun tremer em seus braços.

O dedo lambuzado de lubrificante rodeou a entrada alheia, enquanto a voz tão conhecida preenchia o ambiente — Posso entrar?

Baekhyun o encarou, mostrando aquela capacidade que eles tinham de se comunicarem entre olhares. Sehun sabia sua resposta e entendia além dela, o que de fato ele queria.

Juntou o segundo dedo ao primeiro e forçou entrada, observando a expressão de seu hyung. De desejoso a doloroso, parou os movimentos para fazer a contagem mental dos dez segundos.

Fora Baekhyun quem o explicara certa vez sobre os benditos dez segundos. E desceu o rosto, mergulhando os lábios no pau duro que o aguardava ansiosamente.

_Um_. Com a mão livre, segurou a base do membro, sentindo-o tremer dentro da sua boca.

_Dois_. E desceu, espalhando saliva pela carne quente que segurava.

_Três_. Chupou, fazendo a sucção que enlouquecia seu hyung. A pressão fez com que as mãos do mesmo se enfiassem no seu cabelo descolorido, empurrando-o pela extensão em um pedido mudo por mais.

_Quatro_. Sentiu os olhos arderem, enchendo-se de lágrimas. A falsa ânsia o embebedando, fazendo-o resistir a vontade de sorrir.

_Cinco_. Sehun adorava a sensação de sufocamento que a garganta profunda o dava. Ainda mais quando ajudava Baekhyun a se esquecer do incômodo, deixando-o mole e _vocal_.

_Seis_. Subiu pela extensão, mantendo a pressão forte.

_Sete_. O ruivo se remexeu, os olhos fechados com força.

_Oito_. O “plock” fez-se ouvir, junto com os pedidos para que chupasse mais embaixo. E desceu novamente, brincando com o períneo, empurrando a perna alheia pro alto, exigindo que a flexibilidade dele acompanhasse sua fome.

_Nove_. Sim, estava com fome de Baekhyun.

_Dez_. Retirou-se, somente para entrar mais uma vez. Com a língua, com os dedos, gemendo junto com o menor a cada movimento.

— S-seh... — o ruivo se engasgou entre gemidos e palavras desconexas, querendo rebolar e sendo barrado pela posição. Sehun, no entanto, entendeu sua vontade e se afastou, com o rosto avermelhado e saliva no queixo.

O loiro se sentou na cama, trazendo o mais velho para seu colo. Trocaram um beijo, dois, três – a ânsia de estarem finalmente juntos embolando os atos e os apressando cada vez mais. Era tudo uma grande bagunça de pele, corpos e gemidos, com as mãos de Sehun apertando-lhe as nádegas, insinuando um dedo em sua entrada, provocando ao morder e puxar seus lábios.

Quando se afastaram, ambos respiravam fundo. E se olhavam, esquecendo-se do resto em meio a desejosas promessas silenciosas.

— Vem, senta na minha cara.

Baekhyun sentiu o pau fisgar, observando o maknae deitar com aquela expressão safada no rosto. Ele adorava sentar em Sehun. Sentar no colo, no pau, nas coxas, na cara... Sentar no Oh significava prazer líquido, suor e lágrimas. Ele podia chorar só pela ideia, mas se conteve em obedecer, pondo-se na posição solicitada.

— Você quer que eu goze assim? Por que, caralho... — gemeu, voltando a sentir dedos brincando com seu interior. Indo e voltando, com a língua circulando sua entrada e querendo espaço também.

E rebolou sem vergonha. Sehun deu-lhe um tapa, arrancando outro gemido trêmulo de si. — H-hun-nie...

Os apelidos se diversificaram, mudando de acordo com o que o cérebro sobrecarregado podia pensar. A voz ficando mansa, meiga, cheia de dengo e moleza... — Oh Seh-un, me morde, v-vai...

E o loiro mordeu, sugando e chupando-lhe a bunda. O estímulo, junto com os dedos enterrados em si, fez Baekhyun gozar em uma explosão de tremor e agudos.

Pequenos fogos de artifício estouraram na sua visão – sendo prontamente segurado pelas mãos firmes do mais novo. Agradeceu com um sorrisinho cansado, saindo da posição só para deitar ao lado do rapaz.

Baekhyun sorriu enfim aliviado. Pensou em como agradecer ao manager por esse tempo livre na agenda, mas o pau alheio cutucando sua coxa o lembrou que Sehun não recebera atenção.

O maknae merecia um agrado. Eles tinham um acordo de se ajudarem em momentos de necessidade e trocavam beijos e carícias quando sentiam falta de um chamego. Eram parceiros no crime, amantes.

Claro que, se dissessem que em um futuro breve aquele seria o relacionamento deles, Baekhyun riria na cara do infeliz sem sequer disfarçar. E riria alto. Mas ali estavam, a mão aristocrática segurando o pau do colega de grupo.

— Você quer que eu te chupe também? — já se conheciam bem. Baekhyun sabia como o loiro gostava, principalmente após ele ter sussurrado em seu ouvido da primeira vez em que se envolveram... junto com Chanyeol. A ideia inicial de Sehun era evitar que o outro hyung ouvisse seus desejos, mas serviu também para estimular a imaginação do Byun. Assim, os sussurros evoluíram para olhares, sorrisos, promessas... E noites em claro.

Acariciou o pau duro, avaliando sua rigidez. Podia fazer o que ele quisesse, mas manipular o membro dele desse jeito... estava lhe dando vontade de sentar. De novo. Embora dessa vez, em sua extensão.

— Eu não sei, Baek. Por que você não me mostra o que pode fazer?

Baekhyun se arrastou pelo corpo alheio, sentando-se no falo túrgido. Apesar de ter sentido os dedos dele atolados em sua bunda, nada se comparava a sensação de tê-lo entrando, vagarosamente, escorregando centímetro por centímetro dentro de si.

Gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás. O corpo arrepiando de tesão.

Caralho. Tinha acabado de gozar, mas sentia que logo estaria duro de novo.

Ondulou o quadril, preguiçoso, atraindo as mãos grandes do mais alto para suas coxas. Sehun semicerrou os olhos, arranhando um gemido na garganta.

— Gostoso... — ele sussurrou, apertando a carne farta que tinha presa entre os dedos. Baekhyun riu sacana, lambendo os lábios enquanto se insinuava no colo alheio. Apertou os próprios mamilos, eriçando-os, arrepiando ainda mais conforme ondulava com gosto.

E um gemidinho vergonhoso e entrecortado foi suficiente para fazer o maknae erguer o tronco, abraçando seu hyung enquanto mergulhava a boca nos mamilos intumescidos.

Baekhyun se remexeu, sentindo a língua afoita de Sehun. As mordidinhas leves, a mão no seu cabelo exigindo-o que se curvasse para trás com o pau enterrado em si.

— Merd-a, garoto... Assim que vou ficar duro de novo... — o mais velho adorava como a diferença de altura entre eles funcionava durante o sexo. Os corpos se encaixavam muito bem, e esse detalhe fazia toda diferença.

Ele sentia Sehun em todos os aspectos. Sentia as coxas encostando nas suas bolas, os braços agarrando-o e o mantendo aonde ele quisesse. A boca, a língua... Adorava cavalgar ao contrário também, sentando-se de costas para o amante só para se apoiar no ombro largo.

Sorriu, olhando para o teto. Talvez devesse fazer isso.

Pediu por um beijo, rebolando como podia enquanto trocavam saliva e selares. As mãos alheias logo se apoiaram em sua bunda, abrindo-a, apertando cada lado. E Baekhyun gemeu, subindo e descendo como gostava de fazer.

Primeiro devagar para se acostumar. Depois, aumentando a velocidade. E por fim, alternando como sua sanidade permitia, brincando com as diferentes sensações de sentar em um pau grande e gostoso.

— Caralho, hyung... Eu vou gozar assim! — sorriu, reparando em como gostava da voz excitada do maknae. Saiu do colo dele só para vestir-lhe com a camisinha, ajudando assim a retardar o orgasmo e a se limpar no pós-sexo.

E voltou a sentar, agora de costas para Sehun, encaixando a cabeça no ombro dele. — Hunnie...

— Hmm? — encararam-se, os lábios partidos e testas suadas. A proximidade era tanta que podiam se beijar se quisessem e apesar disso, Baekhyun preferia apenas roçar nos lábios dele em uma provocação discreta.

— Eu quero foder você. — Sehun engoliu em seco, o corpo arrepiando só com a menção do ruivo. — Então, você está proibido de gozar agora.

O loiro suspirou, vendo o hyung apoiar as mãos no colchão. A pose deixava a bunda empinada para si, toda redondinha e atraente, com o cuzinho levemente aparente. Esse era o problema ao transar com Baekhyun: ele mexia com sua cabeça.

Quando ele voltou a sentar, rebolando como a boa puta que gostava de ser, Sehun sabia que não ia segurar. Nem os gemidos ele conseguia segurar, mordendo os lábios com força enquanto olhava a dança erótica do companheiro de grupo.

Baekhyun era o próprio pecado. Fodendo ou sendo fodido, ele acabava com você. E ver o pau entrando e saindo assim, o canal se alargando para si, a bunda bonita indo e vindo, as costas empinadas... Caralho.

Era demais para si.

Parou os movimentos dele, saindo depressa de dentro do ruivo só para jogá-lo na cama. Ergueu suas pernas, enfiando-se no meio delas enquanto o fodia mais uma vez, engolindo o gemido rouco de Baekhyun com a própria boca.

E o fodeu, firme e forte, lançando-se contra o corpo dele, beijando-o com fome e gosto, batendo a cama na parede. Baekhyun logo o agarrou com as pernas, ajudando o processo, puxando-o com os braços para mais beijos sedentos, mais calor e prazer.

Entre gemidos entrecortados, viu lágrimas descendo pelos cantos dos olhos alheios. Ele era uma bagunça, a vermelhidão do rosto confundindo-se com do cabelo, o tronco subindo e descendo com rapidez. Sentindo-se realmente próximo do fim, Sehun agarrou suas mãos, juntando-as sobre a cabeça de um Baekhyun completamente entregue.

E se enterrou com vontade, provocando a gostosa explosão do orgasmo.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, respirando ruidosamente no pescoço do ruivo. Ele se remexeu, consciente demais da própria sensibilidade, mas aguardou o mais novo voltar a ter controle sobre o próprio corpo.

Quando Sehun pode enfim se sentar ao seu lado, ele só pensava em uma coisa.

— Baekhyun, sério, posso te beijar?

— Garoto, eu falei para você não go- — e o interrompeu, matando a vontade de beijá-lo.

Beijar Baekhyun era bom. As bocas se encaixavam bem – e depois do sexo, era inundado em uma calmaria preguiçosa através do ósculo. Era quase como um acordo mudo, um carinho não dito... Não sabia dizer, mas estava pouco a pouco criando em si o hábito em experimentar constantemente daqueles lábios apetitosos.

Encostaram as testas, finalizando o contato.

— Eu tentei obedecer, Baek. A culpa não foi minha, vai.

O ruivo soltou uma risada descrente, jogando-se no colchão novamente. — Culpa, Sehun?

— É — o tom atrevido deixava claro que ele ia aprontar — A culpa é inteiramente sua por ter um corpo tão gostoso... — e sussurrou — e um cuzinho tão guloso, hyung.

Fugindo do travesseiro que Baekhyun jogou em si, Sehun levantou correndo. O menor levou logo após, reclamando, com outro travesseiro em mãos e sem medo de usar.

— Sehun, seu pirralho! Bem que Chanyeol falou que você andava muito abusado. Você precisa de uma lição, garoto.

— Oh. — o maior parou de correr, virando-se pro hyung e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito nu, um riso fácil pairando nos lábios — E é você quem vai corrigir esse garoto mau, _opa_?

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
